Behind Blue Eyes
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Sasuke always wondered what was behind those blue eyes.NarutoSasuke Friendship. Friendship fic xx


**Summary: Sasuke always wondered what was behind those blue eyes. NaruSasu friendship. Shounen-ai, if you fancy it**.

Zeph: Well, after you read it, you'll probably know I did not write anything about what was really behind those blue eyes. It's just Sasuke being in a thinking-mode.

* * *

**.: Behind Blue Eyes :.**

**- Zephyr Blue **

* * *

A six-year-old Sasuke looked delighted to see that he had the best grades in the class. He could not wait to tell his father and brother. The young Uchiha turned to look at a blond, who sitting on the desk that was behind him. The blond went by the name Uzumaki Naruto and he looked sour.

Sasuke liked the blond. No, he had never spoken to Naruto. The reason he liked him was Naruto's azure eyes. Naruto was always cheerful but those blue eyes told Sasuke otherwise.

He wanted to know what was there behind those blue eyes.

"_What are you staring at?"_ Naruto asked rather harshly. He did not want to be called a dunce by Sasuke.

"_Nothing,"_ Sasuke said softly turning away.

* * *

An eight-year-old Sasuke looked at his report card. He did not feel happiness or sadness. Everything to him seemed delusional. He skipped a year in school because his brother decided to go homicidal and he had taken him over a year to get over it. He did not get over it but he was _alive_.

He was lonely.

Sasuke's hand trembled as he started to think about that horrible fateful night where he had lost everything. He needed a distraction to keep him from thinking and hyperventilating. He diverted his eyes to the boy who was whining to their sensei, Iruka about how he deserved better grades as he was going to be a Hokage. Naruto grinned as he came over and sat on his assigned seat, which was next to Sasuke.

Onyx eyes stared at the blue ones. Those blue ones looked lonely as if it understood what true solitude meant. Why did Naruto look happy then?

Sasuke wanted to know…what was behind those blue eyes?

"_What are you staring at?"_ Naruto asked, obviously perturbed.

Sasuke did not say a word. He turned away.

* * *

A-ten-year old Sasuke sighed. Once again, he was looking into those blue eyes.

He wanted to know more about Naruto and at the same time, wanted him to go away. He wanted to tell Naruto that he himself knows what it means to be lonely and at the same time, he questioned himself that Naruto will not understand what it means losing someone when he had been alone for years.

He wanted to see what is behind those blue eyes and at the same time, he did not want the blue eyes to understand what he himself feels.

"_What are you staring at, Bastard?"_ Naruto asked again. This was probably one of the rare times, Naruto talked to him. Other than that, both of them never acknowledged each other.

Sasuke glared and turned away with a grunt.

* * *

A twelve-year-old Sasuke sighed as he heard that he was teamed up the idiotic blond, whose eyes had powers to fascinate him, and one of his fan girls, Sakura. The idiot had been his first kiss, which was an accident. Accident and nothing more.

Sasuke had grown. Now he could understand Naruto _a little_. First, the façade Naruto puts on may seem real but those blue eyes cannot fake. A cheerful loudmouth as he may seem, he was very sensitive. However, what perturbed Sasuke was that even after those many years, Naruto looked as if he could understand Sasuke. Sasuke did not want that. Maybe he did. Maybe he all of his life would go contradicting himself. He sighed.

However, he did know he wanted to see behind those blue eyes. This time, he did not care if Naruto really understood him or not.

"_What are you staring at, Bastard?"_ Ah, the infamous question.

This time Sasuke did reply, "_You."_

* * *

To Sasuke, the one thing that made him move forward was, Naruto. He grudgingly accepts it.

He always wondered what was behind those blue eyes. Now he had the answer. Naruto was so not as simple as people think he was. He himself wondered what he meant to Naruto... Friend? Rival? Naruto always talked about bonds. So Naruto was like a brother? Sometimes, when Naruto got all sentimental, Naruto said he was his best friend.

But Sasuke did not care what he was to Naruto anymore.

The only thing that mattered was that he understood Naruto.

And Naruto understood him.

_End_

* * *

Zeph: Review? I know that was really strange. I must have contradicted myself many a times. I didn't mention what was behind those blue eyes, like I mentioned earlier

But we all know Naruto, right?


End file.
